madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex/Photos
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Alex.jpg Alex-2-a.jpg Alex-2.jpg Alex-3.jpg Alex001.jpg Alex002.jpg Alex003.jpg Alex01.jpg|Alex's show back at the zoo Alex02.jpg Alex1.jpg Alex3.jpg Alex boarder rev.jpg|Young Alex (Concept Art) MerryMadagascarWallpaper-alex.jpg Z&F01.jpg Zuba-Florrie-Alex.jpg Madagascar-3-Europes-Most-Wanted-550x807.jpg we're invisible.jpg|we're invisible this is awkward.jpg|this is awkward hanging around.jpg|hanging around really.jpg|really? Madagascar-3_3A-Europe_27s-Most-Wanted-1857177.jpg Madagascar-3_3A-Europe_27s-Most-Wanted-1857178.jpg Madagascar-3_3A-Europe_27s-Most-Wanted-1857179.jpg Florrie y zuba.jpg Md Alex and Gia 3.jpg|Someone is spying on Alex & Gia. Md Alex and Gia.jpg Madagascar3-30.jpg Madagascar3-22.jpg Madagascar3-19.jpg Madagascar3-10.jpg Alex in box.jpg I think they like me.jpg Lion cub fished out of water.jpg phew__by_cherrichelxd16-d50pqcn.png Where am I.jpg I'm In.jpg Shhh.jpg 710px-Md_Alex_and_Gia_3.jpg alex_and_gia_madagascar_3_by_mskitti3-d4triyx.jpg alex_flirts_with_gia__i_think__by_rainbow7550-d4ywl0o.png|Alex flirting with Gia i_catch_you_by_mskitti3-d50hbf8.jpg Like Father, Like Son.jpg|Like father, Like son romantic2_by_ace_agefan-d50q1j4.jpg|Alex and Gia on a date in London (Concept Art) romantic_2_by_ace_agefan-d50tyyw.png|Alex and Gia on a date in Moscow (Concept Art) mad3_character_large_332x363_alex.jpg madagascar-3-alex-spot.jpg|Alex is about eight feet tall Baby-Alex-and-Zuba-alex-the-lion-24592086-900-504.png|Alex really looked up to his dad when he was little, and still does today Images.jpg|Alex wasn't an easy cub Madagascar2-02.jpg|Alex and Zuba comparing their identical birthmarks Alexeltern.JPG hd tv anyone by cherrichelxd16-d5100qa.png|Alex Marty and Melman watch a disturbing nature documentary about lions what_friends_are_for__by_rainbow7550-d4z8uk9.png|Alex helps Stefano onto the train as they depart Rome 091 Madagascar A Crate Adventure @ Universal Studios Singapore (USS) - Resort World Sentosa (Large).jpg|Alex animatronic in "Madagascar: A Crate Adventure" ride in Universal Studios: Singapore M3EMW-madagascar-3-28390897-1920-1080.jpg|Alex and Marty explore the Colosseum in Rome Marty-And-Alex-Madagascar-1.jpeg Alex--Marty--Madagascar-Movie-psd18685.png miller10 Madagascar Marty-f.jpg 2005 madagascar 009.jpg|Alex and Marty arguing Gia lol by mskitti3-d520bkr.jpg|Alex and Gia practicing "Trapeze Americano" ok alex by ace agefan-d50fs2o.png|Alex attempting "Trapeze Americano" alex 2 by victycoon-d3k246a.png alex by victycoon-d3k21tk.png looking at the stars or he by victycoon-d3k21mo.png Alex Zuba and Mummy x by babysoniclover.png|Florrie hugs Zuba and Alex after they bring the water back to the reserve You suck your thumb XD by babysoniclover.png|Melman catching Alex sucking his thumb marty s drivin skills by mtanlol-d50o634.jpg|Alex isn't so sure about Marty's driving skills ab Mad2 01 Alex cub small.jpg|Early design for young Alex (Concept Art) ab Mad2 02a Alex cub.jpg|Early designs for young Alex (Concept Art) 57NIcETd9Ro.jpg|Alex, as he appears in The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole 4706291 l3.jpg 7459285.jpg Alakay and his Mummy x by babysoniclover.png Alex and Marty lol by babysoniclover.png|Alex and Marty's reaction to Gloria's laugh Alex and Zuba by babysoniclover.png i catch you by mskitti3-d50hbf8.jpg 006 700 camera spin 06.jpg|Alex's reunion with his parents (Concept Art) 005 700 camera spin 03.jpg|Alex's reunion with his parents (Concept art) 004 700 camera spin 02.jpg|Alex's reunion with his parents (Concept Art) a20791813678c8e2879f86_m.jpg|Alex finally arrives back in New York City (Concept Art) a20791b136754096809d22_m.jpg|Concept Art a20791813678c69e13a7aa_m.jpg|Concept Art you seriously call this laying low by cherrichelxd16-d52q3wl.png|Alex and Gia share a moment while practicing their act 7e4ff0d82b0c.png 50a4fd1ad21f.png 30204a991ab7.png madagascar-dreamworks-alex5g.png passport-corner.png social-corner-2.png 8cd29beee50d.png about-corner 2.png Allcharactersnobackground.gif tour-corner.png alex and gias show by mskitti3-d52tknr.jpg|Alex and Gia's new act fall in love in rome by rainbow7550-d52z1oe.png 6.gif two loves by iceagemadagascar98-d52zhmo.png Soon-corner.png madagascar 3 alex and gia by aamlfan04-d53552h.png AIsCd.png|Alex confronts Vitaly when he tries to leave the circus vlcsnap2012061120h05m35.png 4880822n.png|Alex's makeup for the new show Madagascar 3 alex and gia 2 by aamlfan04-d53hgoy.png Love-Always-Comes-as-a-Surprise-madagascar-3-31089837-1451-784.png alexxgia firework by italian angil-d53xkb4.jpg|Alex and Gia's new act madagascar character.png say whaaaaaaat by cherrichelxd16-d58qfud.png|Alex and Julien in Madly Madagascar - the Valentines Day special 1251735961 madagascar.gif tumblr m675oojjE81rs2g0po1 400.gif Tumblr lk9wlnSsLj1qi4ns0o1 500.gif tumblr lz5p8rTfS01r85jovo1 500.gif Tumblr lwf5bmxIwP1r83a80o4 250.gif tumblr m5n7dpNZU51ryvjfro1 250.gif 79492811178461382353.png lion.png 4003698 o.gif tumblr m5q93oeOvu1r5hnv9o1 400.gif tumblr m5sy697ods1r5hnv9o1 r1 400.gif tumblr m5sy697ods1r5hnv9o2 400.gif|Alex is attacked by an older version of himself in a dream sequence, which is shouting: "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!!!!" nWQLL.iphfb.jpg alex and gia do not is mounting by strazla-d5f2x2t.png new short video about madly madagascar by pantaloonsofadestiny-d5honxo.jpg|Alex in Madly Madagascar, the valentine's day special showposter.png MADLY-MADAGASCAR.jpg 393229-802x495.jpg 393228-802x495.jpg 393226-802x495.jpg 393225-802x495.jpg Tmp 9913.jpg back in the zoo by lucy holland-d5t5dw0.jpg balloons by lucy holland-d5t5emo.jpg saved by lucy holland-d5t5ebx.jpg trampoline fun by lucy holland-d5t5d3v.jpg Madagascar3-screencaps_com-2709.jpg|Alex's reaction to Gia's beauty Alex and gia by xnickthebestx-d5rs7sb.jpg Ben Stiller posing with Alex.png|Ben Stiller posing with Alex Ben Stiller with Alex in circus.jpg|Ben Stiller with Alex in Circus penguins-disneyscreencaps_com-809.jpg|Alex's cameo in Penguins of Madagascar Alex and the lion.JPG old alex.png|(Fake) Grown up Alex spitoutorg.gif|Alex spitting out sand in Madagascar:1 spitoutnew.gif|Alex spitting out sand in All Hail King Julien:The End Is Here Where are we.gif alexroar1.PNG|Alex roaring in Madagascar 1 alexroar2.png|Alex roaring in Madagascar 2(Flashback) alexroar3.PNG|Alex roaring in Madagascar 3(Flashback/Imagination) AlexChristmas.PNG|Alex in the Christmas Caper alexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.PNG|Alex joins the other animals in singing their version of jingle bells alexinterview.PNG|Alex and the rest of the zoosters appear in an interview about the penguins, watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccbJJHYctGM alexsmileyyyy.PNG|Alex and the rest of the zoosters appear in an interview about the penguins, watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccbJJHYctGM ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Photos